


Caffè?

by Moe89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in cui Stiles fa il cameriere e Derek è un cliente abituale del locale in cui lavora, cliente che si ritrova spesso coinvolto in incidenti dovuti all'imbranataggine di Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caffè?

Melissa McCall aveva sempre considerato Stiles come un secondo figlio, in fondo il giovane era praticamente cresciuto a casa sua vista la morte prematura di Claudia ed il lavoro di sceriffo del padre.  
Si era affezionata a quel ragazzo praticamente da subito, Stiles era come suo padre dopotutto: dolce, testardo e decisamente imbranato. Normalmente quest'ultima caratteristica non aveva mai dato troppi problemi, ma erano ormai tre giorni a quella parte che Stiles rovesciava il caffè (generalmente bollente) addosso ad uno dei clienti, Derek Hale.  
Ora, come già detto Melissa voleva davvero bene a Stiles e non avrebbe mai potuto licenziarlo, la sua era un'attività di famiglia e lui ne era parte integrante, ma stava seriamente considerando di rispedirlo in cucina e la cosa era davvero grave se considerato che l'ultima volta che vi ci aveva messo piede era scoppiato un incendio (che lui insisteva a dire non essere colpa sua) e ci era stato per appena venti minuti...  
Melissa sospirò guardando il giovane Stilinski affrettarsi in direzione del tavolo di Derek con in mano una tazza di caffè, pronta all'ennesimo disastro, ma stavolta il moro mise le mani avanti, afferrando la bevanda direttamente dalle dita del castano, avvolgendogliele con le proprie ed indugiando qualche secondo prima di lasciarlo andare.  
Melissa li guardò stupita, sentendosi sciocca per non aver capito prima la situazione. Che il carattere di Derek non era dei migliori era noto a tutti, più di una volta era capitato che Scott o Isaac tornassero a casa con un'espressione avvilita in volto a causa dell'ennesima sfuriata del moro, eppure riflettendoci attentamente la donna si rese conto che in effetti non aveva mai sentito uscire un solo insulto dalle sue labbra in tutte quelle volte in cui Stiles lo aveva letteralmente annaffiato con il caffè, anzi! Derek aveva sempre tranquillamente aiutato a pulire e si era asciugato alla ben e meglio con dei fazzolettini di carta prima di lasciare a Stiles una mancia corposa, un sorriso a labbra strette ed andarsene.  
Lydia le andò accanto, appoggiandosi al bancone e scuotendo la testa in direzione di quei due. "Incredibile cosa si fa per ottenere un appuntamento eh?" disse la biondo fragola. "Già" annuì Melissa sorridendo felice per Stiles che stava conversando con Derek di Dio solo sapeva cosa con l'espressione più ebete esistente al mondo. "Sono una bella coppia però" aggiunse poi.  
Derek aveva invitato Stiles a sedersi con lui.  
Lydia mosse la testa in segno di assenso. "Sì, davvero una splendida coppia, è un peccato ci siano volute tre ottime canottiere di Derek perchè se ne accorgessero anche loro..."  
Le due donne si misero a ridere, beccandosi così uno sguardo confuso da parte di Scott, che stava passando proprio in quel momento dietro di loro.


End file.
